The Plan
by Mew Polarbear
Summary: ok so i have planed to really revise this story because when i re-read it i realized it was a good story but needed a lot of revising...so yea Kisshu is planing to get ichigo, get rid of the tree hugger and make peace with the mews, but since he is a prince he cannot have ichigo unless she is a princess and he plans to change that..so read review and flames are welcome
1. chapter 1

The Plan

MewPolarbear: hi peoples its me mew polarbear .

Kisshu:…..

Ichigo: what?

MewPolarbear: Kisshu, Ichigo doesn't be rude say hi and some one do the disclaimer!

Ichigo: ok so this person who made me be here does not own Tokyo mew mew and never will.

Mewpolarbear: hey no need to be so hurtful so ok its all true except you signed the contract to be in the story. Oh and please review this is my first story so enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kisshu's POV<p>

' Grrrr that stupid Masaya baka took Ichigo away from me again!' I thought

" Right now I need a plan, so I think ill go find some one to help me "

So with that I left to find Pai to help me.

END POV

Regular POV

So Kisshu found Pai and asked him to help him and of course with Pai being Pai he said, "No Kisshu I'm busy and I don't feel like helping you".

But little did Pai know Kisshu already had a plan he just needed help getting to the real world. But of course after Pai went to sleep Kisshu hat Taruto help him with a machine Pai had been working on. Kisshu just needed Tart to help him control it and when he left he had a certain amount of time to get back to his world or else Pai would trap him there forever.

With that Kisshu had returned from Pai's room with a communicator so him and Tart could communicate between the two worlds.

After all the complicated stuff of pushing buttons and finding a destination Kisshu had finally left within a few hours. Of course after going to almost every fan girls house of him and Ichigo he found one that did not try to tie him up and try to keep him with her forever. He found one nice enough to help him with his dilemma. Her name was Jessie and of course she said she'd help him and they retuned back to his world after getting some stuff shed need to get to help him.

When she got to his world she was part alien, mew, and human (A/N: If you ask what animal she is she's part polar bear ^-^)

She was only part human because she had to get a special piece of jewelry to look human.

So after they returned and explained to Pai who she was and why she was there he agreed to let her stay even though Kisshu, Tart and Jessie knew that what they told Pai was a lie. But they didn't care at all, even though they didn't know what they were getting themselves into all they did know was that Kisshu would not mope around all day any more.

END POV

Kisshu's POV

'Yes I'm finally gonna get Koneko-chan to fall for me'

Then all of a sudden I heard someone enter my room it was Jessie and all I could think about was she saw me doing my happy dance. Then I saw her start laughing on the floor rolling and gasping for air and all I could do was blush and watch her laugh her ass off.

Then after about 15 to 20 mins she started to stop laughing she was only giggling after her uncontrollable laughing. But of course I would do the same if I saw Pai or Tart do the same then she asked me about the plan for me winning over my koneko-chan.

"Ok so the plan is that you have to pretend to like Masaya baka flirt with him and-"

" Hell no I'm not gonna pretend to like Masaya Baka because he's stupid, a tree hugger, a hippie and a-" Jessie said

"And as I was saying ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PRETEND and then when Ichigo sees you and her Masaya she'll think that he's cheating on her break up and ill be there to comfort her. Got it?"

" Grrrr yah I got it but you have to do me a few favors before you go and stalk Ichigo and Masaya baka on there date." She said

Then I asked, "What is the favor you need?"

She then responded with a smirk firmly planted on her face " Only a kiss but not on the lips on my cheek."

I freaked out and then fell over anime style, then got up and with a sweat drop asked, "why do you want a kiss?"

She then answered " because your cute and … please its just on my cheek its not like it gonna kill you. Plus I did not try to lock you in a closet tied up. And I hate Masaya baka just like you and all the other Kisshu/Ichigo fan base peoples."

I then nodded my head and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and at least she didn't trick me.

END POV

Jessie's POV

'Yes I finally got a kiss from Kisshu, he didn't even pull away he kept his lips on my cheek forever and he didn't just pick my cheek I feel so happy' I thought

END POV

* * *

><p>MewPolarbear: So how did you all like it?<p>

Kisshu: .Awesome! I love you but wasn't Jessie -*I clamp my hand over his mouth and gives him death glare*

Ichigo: Hey that's not nice

MewPolarbear and Kisshu: O.o Do you like Kisshu/Me?

Ichigo: *blushes* N-No why would you even think about that?

MewPolarbear and Kisshu: because you stood up for him/me.

Ichigo: S-Shut up….. Please R&R

MewPolarbear:oh and sorry if the story is to short i wrote this in about an hour. Again Gomenisai (hopefully i spelt that right)

(R&R= READ AND REVIEW)


	2. Chapter 2

_The Surprize_

Mew Polarbear: Hey sorry all for the last chappie so short. T.T

Kisshu: Awwwww ***hugs*** it will be ok ^.^

Ichigo: Hey don't hug her. -_-

Me and Kisshu o.O

Ichigo: What's with the faces?

Kisshu: oh koneko-chan I knew you liked me I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. ***glomps Ichigo*** .

Me: ok guys keep it rated T -_-'

Ichigo: Well anyways this crazy person does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters.

Me: true that, true that well anyways on with the story!

* * *

><p>Kisshu's POV<p>

' Ok this girl is cool…. Except for the fact that she completely TOOK OVER MY ROOM, and totally kicked me out. -_-' Oh well at least she's helping me.' I thought ' well I better go and see how she's doing' and with that thought I left

" Ow, ow, ow, ow! What the hell was that for Pai!" I said, and all he did was glare at me then he said, " You BAKA. Got it you B.A.K.A! You went into the real world and brought back a real person! You BAKA! Well now I better go see if she's compatible with this world."

END POV

REGULAR POV

With that Pai left and left a totally confused Kisshu.

'How did he find out?' Kisshu thought

After a few hours of testing and blood sampling on Jessie, she finally cracked and freaked out on some info Pai had told her.

"!" Jessie screamed

And Pai came running out of the room avoiding and dodging UFO'S thrown by none other than Jessie. When Kisshu heard her scream he came as fast as he could to see what was wrong. And right as Kisshu was by, Pai saw him hid behind him and started to cry because he had never seen anyone as crazy as her. (A/N: and sorry if Pai is OOC that thought was just f*****g funny)

Then Jessie came out eyes red holding a well lets just say a very sharp object that even Kisshu was afraid of her so he knew not to piss her off. So when Truto came with Ichigo because he kidnapped her while she was sleeping. So she was really pissed and they were having an argument.

"MIDGET"

"HAG"

"MIDGET"

"HAG"

"MID-"

"Why hello" said Jessie

"Huh, oh hi who are you?" said Ichigo

"Oh I'm so sorry I'm Jessie I'm Kisshu's little sister and don't bother telling me who you are I already know you" said Jessie

Just after Kisshu heard what Jessie he fainted and of course Ichigo tried to hold back her laughter, but after she saw Jessie's eyes she stopped immediately. Then Pai announced that he'd leave before she gets pissed again.

Then Ichigo asked " So…. Your really his sister?"

Jessie replied " Yah but were still not shure but we have to get some of his blood but he is afraid of needles so we better get it now." So Pai came back with his huge ass needle and got some of Kisshu's blood, thank goodness he was sleeping because then they would have had to search…. His room.

Then the searched for bolth DNA matches and what ever the doctor does to prove you're related as in cousin, mom, dad, brother or sister.

Then after a few hours the news came as well as Kisshu woke up.

Jessie went up to Kisshu and said " Your finally awake Oniisama-san!"

Then Kisshu announced " What I have a IMOTO-SAN?"

" Yes Kisshu you have a little sister so don't freak out ok?" said Pai

END POV

Kisshu's POV

' O my god I have a little sister I better contact father because I have found my long lost sister. I better tell her that she is a princess also.' I thought

" Hey Jessie" I said

" Yah big brother" she said

" Ok I got to tell you something important ok?"

"YUP" she responded

'Ok here it goes' I thought

" Ok since I'm a prince-" I tried to say

"O my gosh I'm a princess why didn't you tell me this earlier this is so cool!" Jessie said

Then Ichigo spoke up "Wow Kisshu why didn't you tell us you were a prince?"

Then I said, " I didn't tell you guys that because you guys are our enemy's but I also couldn't tell you because if I did you guys would just use me ok?"

Ichigo responded in an " Oh, ok I understand, but I am not heartless like Shirogane ok?"

I responded " yah I know but most girls on my plant only like me because I'm the prince and all, but they truly don't like or love me. But my heart has gone out to someone who I've only met just last year but she wont have me." I said with a sad face.

Then Ichigo responded " Ok Kisshu you should know this by now I don't like you but we can still be friends right?"

I responded " No Ichigo you just don't get it do you I Love You but you just don't get how much it pains me to see you with that stupid tree hugger, so Taruto just take her back home I have business to attend to ok?"

" Ok I got it Kisshu" said Tart

END POV

* * *

><p>Me: ok so what did you think?<p>

Kisshu: I hate you, you made me yell at Ichigo you b***h

Me: ***kung fu flips Kisshu immediate K.O*** so how do you like those apples now huh? Ichigo go give him mouth-to-mouth resessetation.

Ichigo: no Im fine here ok. Ok so everyone please R&R for this madwoman who hurt Kisshu.

Kisshu: I knew you liked me

Ichigo: no I don't ok

ME: Denial is just not for you any ways bye till next time


	3. Chapter 4

Mew Polarbear: hey sorry peoples sorry for the wait.

Kisshu: yah I was wondering when you would update again. * Now in doctors uniform* Yes well Mew Polarbear here was diagnosed with a bad cases of writers block * Dramatic Music plays DUN DUN DUN*

Ichigo: ok well I have one question to ask WHY IN THE HELL AM I IN A NURSES UNIFORM?

ME: because in a doctors uniform so you have to and were doing roll play. Ok anyways some one do the disclaimer.

Kisshu: ok well this awesome person **DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ELSE SHE WOULD HAVE LET ME HAVE KILL MASAYA AND ICHIGO WOULD HAVE BEEN MINE (ALSO I WOULD HAVE HAD MY WAY WITH HER .)**

ME: No….. Ok Maybe…. On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Kisshu's POV<strong>

"Ok now all I have to do is come up with a plan miss perfect wont turn down. Ok now on to my 9,000th plan."

" Jessie get over here now" I yelled

" What's up? The sky fallen?" she asked

" No but have you come up with a plan yet?" I asked

" Yah why don't I kidnap Ichigo? Then we wait till she falls in love with you got it?" she said

" Yah but I just can't believe that I did not think of that."

So she left to get my dear beloved koneko-chan.

**END POV**

**Regular POV**

When Jessie arrived she found Ichigo crying her eyes out. Then Jessie did something unthinkable she went up to her kneeled down and asked, " What happened Ichigo?" Then Ichigo said " M- ME a-and M-M-Masaya Br-BROKE UP!" then all Ichigo remembered was Jessie telling her to grab her arm and close her eyes. So she did and after Jessie teleported she put Ichigo on a comfy bed because she passed out only because she wasn't used to teleporting. So in about 3 hours Ichigo finally woke up. But by the time she woke u she finally noticed she was in a room decorated in all green then she remembered all that happened and started to cry again then Kisshu came in (and OMG he's only in a towel o) and Ichigo started to blush because he was only a towel and the funniest thing was that Kisshu also started to blush because he did not know that Ichigo was in his room! (A/N and how embarrassing but he's sexy and if any of you haven't seen him go to my page! And see just how sexy he is. It would be sad if you don't think that Masaya gets Ichigo back and if your not a Kichigo fan and you don't like the story plz don't read) then Kisshu yelled at the top of his lungs " JESSIE GET IN HERE NOW!" "Jeez no need to yell. So waddaya want?" she asked

"Jessie why is Ichigo in my room" he asked deathly quiet

"…." Was all he herd

" I asked you a question Jessie answer it now"

" I said I left her in here because she's heavy, no offence, and I couldn't carry her to my room I would have but since I could not I left here in here. Anyways I told you she was in your room but you totally ignored me. So don't go blaming me on stuff again got it?" she said

" Yah I got it," he said so quiet that she could barely heard him

" What I barely heard you can you plz say that again?" she stated with a smirk " I said yah I got it ok?"

" Ok" so with that done and how everyone forgot about his towel Ichigo finally snapped and freaked when she saw the towel falling and threw the pillow at him and hid under the blankets after she caught a quick glance at his. The in returned he blushed and quickly got his towel and covered himself. But neither of them noticed that Jessie had left the room before Kisshu dropped his towel. Then Kisshu left with his clothes to get dressed then he came back and asked, " Ichigo why are you not screaming and yelling to go back home?" she responded " well I haven't acted like that because Masaya broke up with me." **(A/N: Hahahahaha omfg I was so expecting that she got her heart broken)**

"Oh kitty cat don't be sad just think you have me," Kisshu said

" I know but he only wanted me so he could get back at his old girlfriend, and he also wanted me because I had a better body than his old girlfriend Nikkei. And he also almost rapped me in the alley were Jessie found me I had to go all mew mew on his ass. He then left and told me we were over." She said

'Who new pretty boy was such an ass? Ha at least I have a chance with kitten' Kisshu thought

" So kitten were you gonna sleep, not that I don't have any problems with you in my bed its just that you look so sad and I wanna help you." Kisshu said, " I know but can I sleep in here? Please?"

" Yes you can and remember I will always be here to help you ok kitten?" Kisshu said " yes ok" Ichigo said " but kitten I have one question for you are you gonna let me sleep in my bed?" ichigo blushed a deep scarlet as she thought then answered " Yes but don't try any thing funny on me or I will go all mew mew on your ass" He started laughing then answered " I would rather die than do anything with you kitten I have to much honor to do that. I would only do that if you personally asked me to. Ok?" she replied " yes now can we get some sleep I'm very tired ok?"

Kisshu then went to his closet and pulled out a nightshirt and threw it at Ichigo and told her to put it on. She did then asked " Kisshu I have a question for you is that ok?" all he did was shrug his shoulder and then she asked, " Kisshu why is you room so nicely decorated if your planet is so poor?" there he flinched then she said " Oh my gosh I shouldn't have asked I'm so so so sorry Kish-" he cut her off and said " no you have the right to know. Yes my planet is very poor and I am the prince that is why my room is so nicely decorated." **(A/N: ok sorry I did not say this earlier his room is black and green and is supper huge in size. Ichigo should remember this from chapter 2. Any ways on with the rest of the story)**

" Oh yah I can be such a ditz I cant believe I forgot"

Then Pai entered the room and saw Ichigo then he started to yell once he saw her because Kisshu knew better to not to bring a human to the base especially a mew. Then Pai had a brilliant idea and took Kisshu out of the room and told him his brilliant plan. But since Kisshu wasn't paying attention Pai told him " Kisshu are you paying attention?" he responded in an " huh you were talking?" " Yes Kisshu I was talking so now pay attention. I just came up with a brilliant plan so don't interrupt me. Ok so you know how we need human samples? Well I just came up with a brilliant way for us to get them with your help. But it would involve your kitten. And if you ask no it wont hurt her at all ok?" Pai said and sort of questioned, "yes I understand but what kind of samples do we need?" " Lets see we need blood, skin, hair and saliva samples. And that's it, knowing you it would probably be easy." " Ok I will do it" Kisshu said.

**END POV**

* * *

><p>Me: so how did you all like it?<p>

Kisshu: eh it was ok

Ichigo: hey everyone I'm back from Hawaii!

Kisshu: Yes I missed you so much don't leave again * glomps poor unsuspecting Ichigo*

Ichigo: Ahhhhh! Let me go Kisshu!

Me: he don't tell him to back off that's every fan girls dream. Well anyways please read and review I still want my 10 reviews! Oh and a big thanks to **Dutch Mew, KeikoMars and BTRgirl12348 so much they are awesome for reviewing me. o**


	4. Chapter 5

Hiya sorry for the long wait btw don't worry I haven't died so don't panic. So any ways I am continuing the story. But I may not update as often this month since I'm still in skool. T.T. So anyways since summer is getting nearer in will try to update sooner. Btw I still don't own TMM so don't sue me. And no flames they truly hurt.

Masaya: hey

Me: ahhh get out of here I thought I tied you up and left you with a pack of wolfs for dead. I also thought I took stupid blondie out of you! **Runs away screaming it's a ghost and I wanna live**

Masaya: no I am not a ghost and ichigo came to my rescue

Ichigo: (is hiding in a corner from crazy authoress) mouths out words "help me"

Kisshu: hey kitten there you-

Ichigo: shut up I don't n-

Me: stop it already and tell him you love him so the story can continue. On with the story!

So it was a normal day for café mew mew with all the normal costumers except one very important person was missing. Her name Ichigo. Her friends, parents and her ex-boyfriend were all worried sick. She had gone missing three days ago and her parents had filed a missing's persons report but of course every one was clueless about what had become of her. Except maybe Pudding.

**Flash Back**

She had saw Masaya try to hurt her and the she had ran away when he ran away fuming. Luckily she was in a tree hiding when she walked by she booked it to a tree and poor Purin heard a lot of cussing and screaming coming from bolth. She was going to go check on her but before she got down she listened closely and heard another voice she didn't know. But by the time she got there Ichigo was nowhere in sight.

**End of Flash Back**

Back on the alien ship:

" Kisshu! Stop it I'm ticklish that tickles! Ahhh hahahahaha. Stop! Hahahahaha" Ichigo screamed

"Kisshu stop that I am trying to get some sleep ya know!" every one yelled, " Yah Kisshu stop people are trying to sleep" " I know that but I'll only shut up because my sister scares me" Kisshu said with a worried expression. And with that they all went to sleep.

The next day

" Ichigo common you have to go to school or else you'll end up stupid."

" Fine but your also coming Jessie. I am not going alone with 'him' also there. So get your disguise on and lets go to my house!"

"What no I am not going to go I hate school you have to work and stuff. Hmff"

" Fine. Fine. Grab her!"

So they all grabbed her took them to Ichigo's house and Pai did some sort of weird thing to disable her teleporting powers so only the boys could get them after school and take them to Ichigo's house.

At school

The principal had let Jessie in and she even got all the same classes as Ichigo. They had claimed she was her cousin so Ichigo went to and from school with Jessie.

At one time Masaya had told Ichigo that she was his and that he had always loved her and that every thing he said was a lie and that he was so sorry and that he wanted to get back with her she only denied him and left. So after that he left pissed and told her that she would be his even if he had to take her. That was when Jessie stepped in and told him that if he dare hurt her he would pay.

There finished!

Kisshu: finally

Masaya: I hate you

Kisshu and me: shut up! **Grabs a chainsaw**

Masaya: ahhhhhh save me **running for his life**

Bolth: no one will help you!

Ichigo: oh shit there crazy again better call the cops oh and R&R

V

V

V

V right there that button ther press it

V  
>V<p> 


End file.
